A Little Accident
by kiaras-magical-melody
Summary: First, the embarrassing confession that happened at lunch. Second, Charlie in a coma; and Third, I now have to live with Edward Cullen, the guy that rejected me in front of the entire school. This day could offically not get any worse. ALL HUMAN AU/OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: okay so everyone already knows I don't own twilight.

* * *

Prologue

BPOV

I practically ran to my truck to avoid all the stares I was getting from everyone. Today has got to be the worst day ever. I now know why I never liked Lauren or Jessica. 

**Flashback**

_I walked into the cafeteria like any other day and bought my lunch. As I was passing the 'popular' table that belonged to the Cullens and Hales, Lauren and Jessica came up to me. _

"_Aren't you going to sit down at the Cullen/Hale table, Bella?" Jessica asked in a voice loud enough that it was obvious that she wanted everyone to hear. _

_At the mention of their names, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and last but not least Edward looked up to see what the noise was about. _

_I was friends with the Cullens and Hales when we were kids. We didn't hang out together once we grew up and grew apart but our families were still good friends. _

"_Yea I bet Bella would just LOVE to sit down next to Edward since she has such a BIG crush on him" sneered Lauren. _

_I blushed and caught the eye of Edward who looked at me and simply said "Sorry but I'm not interested." _

_I didn't need to know what else happened. I walked out of the cafeteria at that moment. _

**End Flashback**

I drove a little faster than I normally would have anxious to get home to just lie on my bed to pass the day away. 

Once I got in my bed I started to think how I could never show my face in school anymore. 

I began mentally yelling at myself. Why did I have to let it spill that I like Edward. I mean he is THE Edward Cullen. No way would he ever like such a plain girl like me. I'm practically at the bottom of the social ladder. 

Suddenly the phone rang breaking me out of my thoughts. 

"Hello Swan residence" I answered. 

I just wanted to hang up and get back to my thoughts. 

"This is Forks hospital. Are you related to a Mr. Charlie Swan?" the voice at the other end said. 

"Yes. I am his daughter. Is something wrong?" I replied in a nervous voice. 

What could have happened I thought.

"Would you please come down to the hospital. Your father was in an accident today." She told me in a sympathetic yet professional voice. 

"I-I'll be right there" I stuttered. 

* * *

Once I arrived I went up to the counter to ask for directions. 

"Hello I'm the daughter of Charlie Swan. Could you please direct me to his room?" I asked.

The nurse looked at me and answered "Of course. He is in Room 503. Just go down the hallway and turn right"

I did as she said and found the room easily without tripping on the way there. Uncle Carlisle stood at the door looking at something on his clipboard. Judging by the way he looked you could tell that there was only bad news. He looked up.

"Uncle Carlisle, how is Charlie?" I asked scared of what his answer could be.

He looked sympathetically at me. "He was caught in a robbery today and a bullet very nearly hit his heart. He is in a coma right now." He answered in a very professional voice. 

"When will he wake up?" I asked trying to hold back the tears. 

"We don't know. It's up to how strong he is. For now you will be living at my house." He told me smiling at me slightly. 

"I understand. Thank you." I said as I went up and hugged him. 

First, the embarrassing confession that happened at lunch, Second, Charlie is in a coma from one of the few cases of robberies that happened in this dreary town, and Third, I now have to live with Edward Cullen, the guy that rejected me in front of the entire school today, for who knows how long. This day could officially not get any worse.

* * *

This is my first twilight fanfic so I hope everyone reviews to tell me if I should keep going or if I should just delete this story. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight

I'm so thankful to those that added this to their story alerts and those who reviewed. Heck some of you even made this a favorite! I'm so grateful and it's a huge encouragement to continue. 

* * *

Chapter 1

Here I was driving to the Cullen's house after I went home and packed. 

It had just been one short hour since I was told I was going to live with Edward for a very long amount of time, one and a half short hours that I found out Charlie was in an accident and five hours since I was rejected. 

This was probably the saddest car ride of my life. I don't think I was even this depressed when I found out that my mom had left me. 

It was around 7:00 when I reached the Cullen mansion. 

Looking at it I remember all the fun times I actually had here.

As soon as I reached the porch someone opened the door and tackled me into a huge hug. It took me a while to see that it was Alice. 

"Alice c-can't breathe." I somehow managed to say. She let me go.

"Sorry Bella! I waited forever for you to get here! We are going to have so much fun. I'm really sorry about Charlie though. And what in the world are you wearing! I'm going to have to do so much work on you to make you presentable. It's been such a long time since I had someone to do an extreme makeover: alice edition on. I wonder if Rose will help. Of course she would what am I thinking…" she rambled on and on 

"uh… Alice not to interrupt or anything but don't you think we should go inside?" I asked she looked at me and said "oh of course! We can go start on your makeover right away!" 

Whatever that gleam in her eyes was, it made me scared for my life. 

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow so we can have a fresh start" I said hoping to get out of whatever extreme makeover: alice edition was but I had a feeling that she wouldn't forget. 

When I walked in the house the sound of a piano drew my attention. 

I don't know what came over me but my body took me into a room where someone was playing a beautiful song. 

I closed my eyes listening to the wonderful music. 

When it stopped I opened my eyes to see a bronzed hair god looking at me. Edward. His beautiful green eyes seemed to see right through me. 

"u-u h… s-sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." I stuttered. "you've gotten really well at playing the piano." 

"Thanks." He said and just walked out of the room. 

I guess he must really hate me.

* * *

EPOV

As I walked out of the room I couldn't help but think that living with her might be somewhat interesting. 

Bella had grown up since we were kids and I can't help but think that she has become really beautiful. 

Wait… I can't think that about my Bella. Wait... _my_ Bella? Where did that come from. It's not proper to think about her like that and I rejected her in front of so many people today. She must hate me.

That was probably the dumbest thing in my life that I've done. 

I'll guess I'll have to just avoid her so I won't annoy her even more than I already have.

* * *

APOV

Hmmm… it seems that Bella might still have some feeling towards a certain brother of mine even after being rejected. 

Oh they would make such a cute couple. Maybe Bella can make my moronic brother finally open up to everyone. 

Rose and I can give her tips of seduction and we will help Bella make Edward fall in love with her. Now I have an even better reason to give Bella a makeover. But then again when do I ever need a reason for makeovers. 

* * *

BPOV

After dinner I talked to Esme for a while. 

I never realized how much I missed her. She was like my mother after I lost my real one. 

Alice suddenly came in and dragged me upstairs to her room saying something about a sleepover. 

Once we were in her room Alice turned on me. 

"Okay Bella. Spill it!" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "oh don't act all innocent with me. I know you still like my brother." 

I gulped. "okay fine but in my defense it's kind of hard to get over someone in the short span of 7 hours."

Alice looked at me with an evil gleam in her eyes. "How would you like some help in the acts of seducing from the masters?"

"Masters? Seducing?" I asked. Now I was more than afraid. When Alice does something, she goes all out. "Who exactly are these masters you're talking about and what seducing?"

She looked at me as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Why me and Rose of course. And we are obviously talking about seducing Edward."

I looked at her as if she had three heads. "Al-ice we can't do that!" 

"And why not." She demanded.

"Look at me. I'm the plainest girl around and no where near beautiful. I'll stand next to Edward and look like one of those morons trying to win his attention. This is actually true by the way. And if he rejects me again, I don't really know how I'll take it."

By the time I was done Alice actually looked mad. 

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you dare think that again! You obviously don't see how beautiful you are. Didn't you see all the longing looks you get from the guys at school?" 

I just shook my head. 

"Okay I can see you aren't getting this through your pretty little head. We can do this the hard way to the easy way. Which do you prefer?"

I thought over my choices and I could see that there was no way I was going to get out of this. 

"Okay Alice. You win. Now what are we going to do?"

"Yay! I'm going to call Rose!" she clapped then headed out the door "You won't regret this Bella!" she called back.

I shook my head. "I already have." I yelled after her. She just laughed and walked off the phone.

I was now a conspirator in the plan to get THE Edward Cullen to fall in love with me. This was going to be a _very_ eventful trip. 

* * *

Please review and tell me how it was!


End file.
